Finding Hope
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Cassie did not see her life turning in mess like this, Zombies, being widowed, little stray girls names Sophia, pregnancy, and forced marriage to none other than a hunter with a crossbow by the name of Daryl. What happens when Cassie's life takes a turn down a road she never knew existed. And did I mention she has the cure in her blood?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

I did not expect life to go as it was.

I mean, come on zombies, really?

What did our world come to?

I remember the day it happened as if it was yesterday.

It was a week after our family vacation.

Martin and I had just got back from our honeymoon that we never had and were unpacking our bags when we turned on the T.V. and saw the news.

Martin, being the leader of our home, and a military man, quickly had us pack all the main essentials and needs into two backpacks and we hopped into the car to get out of the city.

We got stuck on the parkway because it was bumper to bumper traffic.

The rest is just a blur. Thousands of zombies came running at us and chewing at our car. Martin looked at me and spoke. "Cassie, I'll get you out of the car, and you run!" he said.

I gasped.

"But then they will get you! I can't! I won't!" I nearly screamed.

He stopped me.

"You need to find a Sargent Abraham Ford! He is in Washington. He is going to take care of you! Tell him the cure is in your blood! He promised me he would if anything went south!" he said.

I stopped. His words were jumbled but I knew what he was saying.

"Did you know that this was going to happen? And what do you mean by my blood?" I asked.

Martin sighed.

"I had my suspicions, I had to keep the cure safe and away from unwanted attention, so I put it in you, but we don't have time right now! You need to get out of here and get safe." He said.

I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes.

I was not only mad that my husband put an unknown cure in my blood, but was going to leave me alone.

"I can't just leave you to die! You can't do this to me!" I screamed.

He took me by the face and kissed me with a passion that was so great that I knew he was saying goodbye.

"I love you! There's a gun in my bag!" he said before he opened the door and bolted out.

I screamed and cried as I watched all the zombies pounce on him and tore in.

I quickly grabbed our bags and bolted out of my side of the car.

I ran up a hill away from the zombies and hid in the brush.

I watched as what was once my husband stood up, and started to join the rest of the other zombies.

My husband was gone, and I was alone.

There were mass amounts of people running for their lives up the road.

Most of them were not getting away!

They were being picked off one by one.

I quickly turned and headed into the woods away from the chaos of zombies.

Once in the woods, I ran into something hard and fell on my butt.

I looked up to see a man hovering over me with a gun pointed to my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said

The man quickly put his gun down and helped me up.

"No it's ok, we can't be too safe now, and you should probably come with me!" he said.

Now normally, a woman who bumps into a man with a gun would not go with him, but under the circumstances, I figured he would be my best option.

I nodded and followed him only to realize that he was with a woman and a young boy who looked to be around ten or eleven.

I nodded to the woman and she nodded back.

Now was not the time for introductions.

We ran for what seemed like hours till we go to a small community.

We made a beeline for a white house.

I figured they knew where they were going.

We go to the front of the house and the man kicked the door in.

He peered in and then took a step in.

He kicked the wall a couple of times to be greeted with no noise.

He then turned to us and nodded.

"Quick, get out of visual!" he said.

We quickly filed into the house and he shut the door and locked it. He then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and pushed it up against the door.

He then proceeded to run to all the windows and shut the curtains.

When he was done he turned to us.

"Lori, pack up what you can! Mainly essentials like food, clothes, and anything that we are going to need to survive!" The woman who was Lori nodded and ran to do so.

The man then turned to the young boy.

"Carl, go and get a bag for yourself and get anything that you think we will need on the trip!" he said.

The boy did so.

The man then turned to me.

"I'm Shane, and that was Lori and her son Carl." He said. I nodded.

"I'm Cassie." I said.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

Shane sighed. "No, Lori, and her son Carl do, and so did her husband." He said.

I felt myself intake breath.

"Did?" I asked.

Shane sighed.

"Rick didn't make it." He said.

I nodded.

"I lost my husband Martin just a couple hours ago. I watched him give his life so that I could survive, while he became one of those things." I said.

Shane nodded. "I know it's hard but if we stick together, we are better in a group." He said.

I sighed.

"Well, don't just leave me standing here, what can I do to help?" I said

Shane nodded.

"Grab a bag from the hall closet and start grabbing anything that you think we can use. We will make a pile by the door and load the truck up with as many supplies as we can. And then try and get out of the city." He said.

I nodded. I didn't have anywhere else to go, or anyone else to check on so I figured it be best if I stayed with Shane and his little group.

I went to the hall closet, and grabbed a couple bags.

I scanned the closet for jackets, because it was starting to get a little cold.

I stuffed them into the bag, and moved onto the living room.

There was nothing we would need except for a couple of blankets, so I grabbed them and piled them by the front door.

I went to the kitchen to find Lori emptying all the cabinets.

She had cans everywhere and she also had big totes that she was loading up.

I started to help her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for the help." She said.

I nodded.

"Really, it's no problem. It's not like I have anywhere to be." I said.

"Shane told me about Rick, I'm sorry. How did he die?" I asked.

Lori sighed.

"He was shot a couple of weeks ago on duty as sheriff, and was in a coma. Shane went to visit him, and watched as his heart gave out. He checked for a heartbeat, but Rick was gone. Shane didn't want to be there when Rick turned into one of those things, so he ran for it." She said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I lost my husband Martin. He gave up his life for me so that I could live. I watched him run directly into those things to distract them so that I could get away. He always was a hard headed marine." I said.

Lori chuckled.

"Yeah, Rick was always so brave." I sighed.

"But I need to talk to Shane, I need to find someone and if what you said is true, he might be able to help me find this particular person." I said.

Lori gave me a quizzical eye. I sighed and stopped searching the cabinets.

"My husband's last words were to find and Abraham Ford and that the cure was in my blood." I said.

Lori gasped. "You have to tell Shane!" He could help you!

I nodded.

"Yea, I need to get to Washington, which is probably not the best idea right now, with all the zombies and everything." I said.

Lori chuckled

"We have been calling them Walkers." She said.

I sighed.

"Sounds better than zombies." I said.

Shane came into the room and Lori looked at me.

I sighed and turned to Shane and relayed the information I had just told Lori.

Shane looked at me and sighed.

I can't help you, but I can give you a vehicle and a week supply!" he said.

I nodded.

"That's better than most people would do!" I said.

Lori nodded.

She quickly placed another tote and put a weeks' worth of food and water in it for me. I quickly ran outside with Shane and helped him load their car and mine.

When we were all loaded, with no walkers in sight, which I thought was weird, we got in our cars, and took off.

I knew the GPS would not work, so I had asked Shane for directions. He gave me the easiest route.

I followed those directions till I could not go any further. The road was blocked with all the traffic jammed cars.

I was going to have to go by foot.

I pulled out the knives that Shane had given me and put them in my pockets. I pulled out my gun, and slowly stepped out of the car.

There were no walkers in sight, and I didn't know what was ahead of me, but I was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking dead.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

I kept walking along the road and finally got to the city to find that it was really bad.

Walkers were everywhere I turned.

I made my in and out of alleys.

I made my way to one road in particular to find a tank in the middle of the road with thousands of walkers piling on it.

I looked around and saw a black bag in the road.

I wondered who had left such a big bag in the middle of the road.

I waited in my alley and suddenly the ladder on the building came down and a small Asian man jumped down in front of me.

I gasped. "Who are you?" I asked with my gun to his head.

"I'm Glenn, and we have to save Rick! He is stuck in the tank!" he said.

I gasped. Could it be Lori's rick?

I shook my head it couldn't be. I quickly nodded and decided to help.

"Need help? I came to the city for a reason and I'm just passing through." I said.

Glenn looked at me funny, but shook it off.

Yea, Rick is coming right now! I made him a distraction.

I nodded. As soon as Glenn said that a man game running towards us.

"Hurry, up here!" said Glenn we jumped up and followed Glenn into the building.

Once we were inside, Rick and Glenn turned to me.

"Name?" asked Glenn.

"Cassie." I Said.

"Where you heading?" asked Rick

I sighed.

"Washington to find someone." I said.

"Sorry to tell you but there is no Washington anymore." Said Glenn.

I Sighed.

"I'm just looking for someone." I said

Rick nodded.

"I understand, well if we get out of this, best of luck to you!" he said.

I nodded.

We searched the building for supplies, meeting the rest of the group, T-dog, Merle, and Andrea.

Rick came up with a plan to smell like walkers.

We smeared the walker's guts all over us.

I gagged a couple of times.

When we were fully covered we slowly walked outside.

To my astonishment, it worked.

We made it past all the walkers, and Glenn got to steal a nice car.

He drove the car all the way to his destination, wherever that was.

I drove in the van with Rick and his gang till we got to my truck.

I said my goodbyes and started my hike to my truck.

I noticed a dirt bike in the bay of another truck and realized that I would cover more ground if I were in the woods and out of site.

I switched my pack to the storage of the bike, and put another pack on my back.

I put the helmet on and took off.

I had been camping for a couple days now. I was still a while away, but I was making progress. Suddenly, there was a wave of walkers.

I hid the bike and climbed a tree.

I watched as walkers ran through the river, waded across the river.

Suddenly, I watched as Rick and a little girl came running and Rick hid her and took off to get the walker's attention.

I was suddenly reminded of my husband and what he did for me.

I watched as the walkers passed by and the little girl emerged.

I watched as suddenly a walker came out of nowhere and chased her.

I quickly jumped down and ran after the little girl and walker, taking down the walker in the process.

I quickly called to the little girl.

"Hey!"

She stopped and turned to me.

"I'm Cassie, come on!" I said.

The little girl ran with me, holding my hand the whole way. I placed her on the back of my bike.

I only had one helmet so I gave it to her, and we were off.

I drove for a while and I finally was running out of gas, so I pulled over and quietly we walked to a gas station to see if we could get some gas.

"I'm Cassie, can you tell me your name?" I asked.

The little girl looked at me as if seeing if she could trust me.

When she decided she could, she answered me.

"I'm Sophia." She said.

I nodded.

"Is Rick your dad?" I asked

She quickly looked at me surprised.

"Don't worry I met Rick a while back." I said.

She nodded.

"No, my dad was mean and he died, but I have a mom." She said.

I shuddered.

The poof mom must have been wondering where her daughter was.

"Well, as soon as we get gas if you can tell me where you were with your mom, maybe I can track them and get you back to them." I Said.

Sophia looked at me with hope.

I was able to get enough gas to fill up the tank and we quickly got some food for the road.

We were lucky not to run into any walkers.

When we went into the little gas station store, I figured Sophia would get hungry as would I.

I grabbed a backpack off the shelf, and stuffed it with food that I thought she would like.

I scanned the aisles till I got to a certain aisle and my stomach dropped out of my throat.

The woman's aisle.

It hit me then.

I had not gotten my period and I was late.

That could only mean one thing.

I grabbed a couple of woman's items in case Sophia needed them.

I figured she was too little but you could never tell anymore.

I also grabbed a pregnancy test.

I called to Sophia.

"I'm going to pee, come into the restroom so I know you're safe."

She came with me and I went into one of the stalls and took the test.

I walked out of the bathroom hiding the stick in my pocket.

"Ready? Do you need to go?" I asked.

She nodded. She then proceeded to go into the stall and pee.

I took this opportunity to look at my test.

It was two lines.

I was pregnant.

I sighed.

This is what Martin and I had always wanted, but not like this.

I felt the tears start to form, but quickly brushed them off as I heard the toilet flush.

"Wait, the toilet flushes?" I asked.

Which meant that the water worked.

I quickly ran to the faucet and watched as water came out.

I rejoiced and Sophia and I cleaned ourselves up.

When we were done, we headed to the bike with our packs and we were off.

It took us and hour of straight driving to get to where I had first met Sophia. It was getting dark, so I decided we would camp for the night and keep moving in the morning.

That's exactly what we did.

I didn't sleep at all, as my hands cradled my belly.

I was going to be a mother, and with the world what it was, what was going to happen to me and this baby, and now Sophia if I didn't make it.

I shook my head out of it. I had to think positive. It was the only way to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**_

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

Sophia and I had been going for a couple weeks now, and I had loaded up the Bike with what I assumed was the last gas station for a while.

The poor girl was tired, and we had been tracking her mom for a while.

The footprints were heavy and turned into car and truck marks.

I followed them onto a dirt road.

It went on for a really long time.

I was starting to show, which meant that I was farther along that I had thought. My belly looked to be about four months along.

Sophia and I had stopped at a store and I had to change into maternity pants.

I felt so fat.

Sophia and I had shared a laugh when she realized I was pregnant and wearing "Stretchy Pants" as she liked to call them.

I had picked out some clothes for her, and she was now more comfortable.

We grabbed some more gas and food and headed for the road again.

We drove for two more hours and It was starting to get dark.

Sophia was cold, so I pulled over, pulled my sweatshirt off and gave it to her.

"What about you?" she asked.

I smiled.

I have another one in my bag. It's for pregnant woman." I said.

Sophia smiled and we huddled in a nearby brush to hide from any walkers.

It wasn't comfortable but it was safer than being out in the open.

"So, what are you going to name it?" she asked.

I smiled.

"I have not thought about it." I said.

She smiled.

"Well what are you going to call it until it's born?" She asked.

I smiled.

"What do you think I should call it?" I asked.

She smiled.

"There was this guy named Daryl who was nice to me. You should call the baby your little angel, since he had angel wings on the back of his vest." She said.

I smiled and wanted Sophia to see that there was hope.

"Ok, little Angel it is." I said.

I kept watch as Sophia slept.

When she woke up she looked at me.

"You should sleep. You need to sleep for little Angel." She said.

I smiled.

"I don't mind sweetie." I Said.

She smiled and snuggled into me.

She soon fell asleep again.

The dawn came and I found myself waking up Sophia.

"Ok, time to get up." I said.

Sophia got up and we went to the bike, only to find that it was turned on it's side.

"It must have fell in the night." I said.

Sophia nodded.

I heard the grumbling of a walker and held Sophia close to me.

It didn't seem to be getting closer.

"Stay here." I said.

Sophia nodded and I slowly walked to the bike with my knife in hand.

My suspicion was right.

There was a walker trapped under the bike.

I quickly stabbed the walker in the head and killed it, but not before it grabbed me and bit me.

I quickly took a step back and looked at my arm. It was bleeding badly, but nothing was torn. The skin was broke but nothing was ripped. I rapped my bandana around my arm and turned to Sophia. What was this little girl going to do?

I grabbed the bike and moved it away from the walker so that Sophia and I could get on without freaking out.

She quickly ran to me and hugged me.

She started to cry.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok, we are going to find your mom." I said.

Sophia nodded

"I saw it bite you." She said.

I sighed.

"It's ok, we are going to get through this." I said.

She nodded.

I picked up the bike and winced as my arm hurt.

We were back on the bike and on the road again.

* * *

We traveled for a couple more days.

I would clean my wound daily, and I would not let Sophia help me so that she would not get infected.

Over the next couple of days I realized that my wound was healing, and I was not getting sick or even close to dying.

Suddenly, my mind was brought back to Martin telling me the cure was in my blood.

It all made sense.

The cure really was in my blood.

If I ever got to civilization of some sort I would tell someone and get some help.

I looked to Sophia and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Cause the cure is in my blood. I'm not and little angel's not going to die, look." I said

I showed her my arm and she smiled.

"How?" she asked.

I sighed.

"My husband who died put the cure in my blood before the breakout. I'm proof that it works." I said.

Sophia smiled.

"So there's hope!" she said.

I smiled.

"There's hope." I said.

We continued walking for another couple of days, and soon my wound was scarring over.

It was healed and I never got sick or died.

Sophia was happy about that and would talk about all the people in her group.

Apparently, Lori and Carl were in fact Rick's family.

They had found each other.

I felt as if I had known the whole group.

Sophia's eyes lit up every time she talked about her mom.

We continued to travel day after day.

Soon, we reached a smaller dirt road filled with farms.

I didn't see any walkers on the road so I decided to chance it.

Eventually, the Bike ran out of gas and we had to walk.

I took the heavier pack so Sophia wouldn't get too tired and would be able to cover more ground.

Soon we came to woods, and I continued to follow the tracks.

They led us to what seemed like a farm.

I stopped at the baseline of the trees.

"We should stop here." I said.

Sophia nodded.

"I don't want to go into an open field without protection." I said.

She nodded.

"It's getting dark and you look tired. You and little Angel should rest." She said.

I nodded.

"You lie there and get some rest. I'll sit next to you. When you wake up, we will go around." I said.

Sophia nodded and we rested.

When she woke up, we went around the farm, in the woods, to see a small town.

We ran to the store, and got more supplies, and Sophia and I changed our clothes with new ones.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

I smiled.

That little girl was so sweet.

I didn't know what we were going to find when we got to the farm and I didn't want to get her hopes up.

I didn't want a young girl worrying about me.

I had not had sleep in three days, but she didn't need to know that. I was tired and sore and hurt all over.

My belly weight was starting to hurt.

"I'm fine." I replied.

We finished scanning the store, and round our way to a dirt road, which I could see had the prints I was looking for.

I stopped walked and looked at Sophia.

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but the tracks stop here, and if your mom is not there, I don't want you to be sad." I Said.

Sophia nodded.

"Well, we will always have each other." She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Always." I said.

We walked for another hour, and the woods seemed to go on forever.

I felt a sharp movement in my stomach and stopped.

"Oh!" I said and stopped.

I dropped my bag and dropped to my knees.

"Cassie!" yelled Sophia

"I'm ok." I said as the feeling stopped.

"What happened?" she asked.

I smiled.

I realized what had happened.

It was a really big baby move and I was not prepared for it.

"Little Angel just moved and caught me by surprise." I Said.

Sophia smiled.

"I thought something was wrong." She said. I smiled.

"Here, help a really pregnant lady up." I Said.

I felt as if I had grown a lot. I counted the days as best as I could and realized I was now about seven months pregnant.

We continued to walk up the road and a white house came into view.

There were cars parked and it looked like a camp was going on. I held Sophia close, and pulled out my gun for safety.

We reached the house, and didn't see anyone outside, so we knocked and waited.

There was movement in the house and a face of a woman appeared.

She had brown hair to her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Cassie, and this is Sophia. I'm helping her track her mom and their tracks led here. Is there a Carol here or did one pass through?" I asked.

The woman looked flabbergasted.

"Come on in, they have been searching for Sophia for days." She said.

I smiled and put my gun close to me.

Maggie smiled and spoke.

"You won't need that thing here, we really are safe, I promise, but if it makes you feel safer, than by all means keep it." She said.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

Maggie smiled and looked down.

Her eyes got big as she realized that I was pregnant.

"Oh my goodness, girl you must be tired. Here, come into the kitchen and sit." She said.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked into the kitchen, and I saw Lori.

Lori's eyes bugged out and she rushed to me.

"Oh my gosh, Rick told me about you in the city and I thought you were gone!" she said.

I hugged Lori back.

Maggie looked impressed and surprised that we knew each other. Then the reality hit her.

"Wait you're the Cassie I'm hearing so much about?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Guilty as charged." I Said and placed my gun on the table with the safety on.

"Want me to take care of that for a while?" asked Maggie.

I looked to Lori who nodded.

"Yes please." I said.

Maggie smiled.

"Sit down and get some water." She said.

"My pa's a doctor so he can look at you and check to make sure that the baby is ok." She said.

I smiled.

"You mean Little Angel?" asked Sophia.

Maggie looked to me.

I explained how we came up with the name and Lori and Maggie smiled.

Lori smiled and looked at me. "I'm glad you will have someone to remember Martin by." She said.

I smiled.

"Me too." I replied.

Lori hugged Sophia and spoke.

"Your mom is outside, let's go get you two together." She said.

I smiled as Lori took Sophia outside and I heard the tears of joy.

I looked to Maggie as she placed a glass of water and two pills in front of me.

"What, now that I don't have my gun you want to drug me?" I asked.

I heard a snort behind me and looked to see a tall man with a vest on just as Sophia had described him.

I agreed with Sophia, he was hot, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm guessing your Daryl?" I asked.

The man looked taken back.

"How the Hell do you know my name?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Don't get your undies in a twist, Sophia told me!" I said.

He stopped with an annoyed yet surprised look and looked at Maggie who pointed to the back door.

Daryl rushed outside without a word.

I looked to Maggie.

"Daryl and Sophia are close. He was searching for her every single day!" she said.

I smiled.

"That's sweet." I said.

Suddenly, the back door opened and a woman ran into the kitchen and hugged me.

"Thank you for bringing my little girl back safe." She said.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"I hope someone will do that for me if that ever happens." I Said.

The woman stepped back and saw that I was pregnant.

"Oh my." She said.

I smiled.

"I'm Carol, Sophia's mom. I can't thank you enough. If there is anything I can ever do for you, just tell me." She said.

I nodded.

"Thank you, I will." I replied.

She walked back outside and the door opened again and this time it was Rick who emerged with a surprise look on his face.

"Well, you made it." He said.

I smiled.

"I did." I said.

He came over and hugged me.

"Good to have you back, and with soon to be company too." He said.

I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"Yes, I'm about seven months …I think." I Said.

Maggie smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll have daddy look at you and get you feeling much better." She said.

I smiled and nodded.

Rick headed back outside and soon I was greeted by each member of the group, one by one.

Shane even visited me.

Soon, Maggie's dad, Hershel, visited me and checked me out.

He actually said I was eight months.

I was healthy and so was little Angel.

I was going to stay in a tent near the group.

I was thankful for anything.

I went to the tent they gave me, and found a small cot in it.

I was grateful for anything.

I walked to the woman and sat with them.

"Oh, Cassie, how are you feeling?" asked Carol.

I smiled.

Sophia pointed at me.

"Don't say you're fine, you have not slept in days, keeping watch." She said.

I smiled.

"I'm fine." I said in a mocking tone.

The women laughed.

We talked for a bit and the women went to go cook.

"I promise I'll be right there." I said.

Lori chuckled.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Carl. I felt so big, just rest up and come when you can." She said. I nodded my thanks and closed my eyes in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own walking dead.**_

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

I woke up when I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped to see it was Shane.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said.

I sighed

"It's OK." I Said.

Shane's hand stayed on my shoulder.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

I looked around and saw that everyone was inside.

"So, what did you do to get pregnant?" he asked.

I gasped.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, when I met you, you were not pregnant, and now you are? How did that happen?" he asked.

I gasped.

"I was married, and please get your hand off me." I said.

Shane chuckled.

I don't think you would mind since you sleep with men." He said.

I gasped and then noticed the bottle in his other hand.

I felt fear go through me.

"Please leave me alone." I said and got up out of the chair.

I went to walk away and felt his arm on me again.

"SHANE I MEAN IT!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do? You're pregnant." He said.

I gasped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said.

I turned to walk away, but was grabbed again.

"LET GO!" I yelled.

Suddenly, he let go and I turned to see that Daryl had Shane pinned to the ground.

"The Lady said Let go!" he said.

I put my hand over my mouth.

Daryl was defending me. He didn't even know me!

"I wasn't doing anything." Said Shane.

"I bet you weren't but she doesn't seem to think so, so why don't we leave her alone for the night." Said Daryl.

Shane nodded and got up with Daryl keeping a close eye on him.

Shane went to walk past me but Daryl stepped in front of me and put his arm out in front of me in a protective manner.

"I suggest you go the other way." He said.

He didn't raise his voice, or yell, but something in his voice made it clear that Shane didn't want to mess with him.

Shane turned the other way and stumbled away. "Yeah, you just want her for yourself." He said.

Daryl shook his head in disgust.

Daryl turned to me.

"I think it would be best if you stayed close to me for the rest of the night. We don't need any more issues with Shane." He said.

I nodded but couldn't get any words out because everything went black.

The last think I remember was Daryl holding me and calling my name.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a tent, but it wasn't mine.

I slowly sat up and looked to see Daryl sleeping on the floor of his tent and I was on his sleeping bag, while he had no covers to keep him warm.

I must have passed out from exhaustion and Daryl carried me here, wherever here was.

As if sensing me waking, Daryl awoke and turned to me.

"Hi" was all I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

Daryl snorted.

"We didn't sleep together if that's what you're asking?" he said.

I smiled.

"Well thanks for not compromising me, but I meant about me passing out." I said.

Daryl nodded.

"I know what you meant, I was just teasing. You passed out, and I figured it was from being exhausted. I overheard Sophia say you didn't sleep for three days. I didn't want Shane trying anything, so I brought you here, and let you sleep on my bag to keep you comfortable. I doubt being pregnant is easy at this stage." He said.

I smiled and leaned forward.

"You are sweet. Sophia was right about you." I Said.

Daryl looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"What did that little girls say?" He asked.

I smiled.

"That you were really nice and a good guy." I replied.

Daryl shook it off and I think I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks.

I smiled.

"Well, we should probably get going before someone thinks we are doing something other than talking." I said.

Daryl snorted.

"As if you would ever do that with me." He said and got up.

I stopped.

"Why would you say that?" I said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said.

Daryl stopped and looked at me.

Our eyes were locked with intense heat.

In minutes, our lips were locked and Daryl's hands were on my back.

We continued to kiss until his hands reached my big belly.

He stopped and pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." He said.

I smiled.

"It won't hurt little angel." I said.

Daryl snorted and looked at me.

"Little Angel?" he asked.

I proceeded to tell him how Sophia had come up with the name and told me all about everyone.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

"Well, at least I can't get you pregnant, but I don't think its right." He said.

"You deserve better than me." He said.

He started to turn away.

I quickly grabbed his face in my hands and turned him to me.

"The fact that you just said that is why I like you so much. I know I just met you, but I feel like I know you, and what you did for me. No one has done in a long time." I said.

Daryl was now blushing.

I smiled.

"Is Daryl Dixon speechless?" I asked.

Daryl snorted.

"No, just thinking." He said and got up.

"OK, let's get you up and some food in you. You're eating for two now." He said.

I smiled and got up with Daryl's help.

His hands lingered on my sides for a moment longer and he smiled at me.

"Now, just cause we kissed don't mean we hitched now." He said.

I smiled and smacked his arm.

"I'm not that type of wannabe girl." I said.

Daryl smiled.

"I can tell, that's why I like you." He said.

"ooh, you like me?" I asked.

Daryl smiled and came close to my face.

"Yes, but if you ask me to say it out loud in front of them, I'll deny it." He said.

I smiled.

"Fair enough." I Said.

We stepped out of the tent to be greeted by Shane and Hershel.

"See, what did I tell you!" Shane pointed.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Daryl.

"You tell me." Said Hershel

"Were you having relations with this here single woman on my property?" asked Hershel.

Daryl looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Well for your information this here idiot was messing with Cassie and then she passed out and I brought her here to rest." Said Daryl.

Hershel sighed and looked to Shane.

"Told you." He said.

Hershel looked at us.

"You two need to either fix this situation or leave!" he said.

"Fix what? What does that mean?" asked Daryl.

"It means you two either get married, or get lost." Said Hershel as he turned away.

"You have an hour to decide." He said.

I was flabbergasted.

"Wait what?" said Shane and turned to follow Hershel.

I got out of the tent and looked between Daryl to Hershel walking away.

"What just happened?" I asked

Daryl sighed.

"I have no idea!" he said.

Rick joined us a moment later asking what the commotion was about.

Daryl filled him in and Rick's eyes darkened.

"We can't let him win, and Daryl, I need you, you can't leave. Cassie, you're too pregnant to travel.

I see no other choice." He said.

Daryl looked at me and scoffed.

"Seriously, is everyone on this planet crazy?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air.

He walked back and forth for a moment, as if he was thinking.

He stopped.

He looked to me.

I sighed. "If you have a plan Rick, I'll go with it, but marriage is a lifelong commitment." I said

Rick nodded.

I know I'm asking a lot, but you two need to help me out. I need more time so I can deal with Shane." He said.

Daryl obviously knew what Rick was talking about, I shrugged it off.

I trusted Rick and I trusted Daryl.

"Well, this is the first sign of civilization I got." I said.

"I can't lose this, let alone have a baby without Hershel." I said.

Daryl groaned.

"I am not a man you want to marry." He said.

Rick hid a smile behind his hand and watched.

I sighed.

"Well then let's pack because you are stuck with me either way." I said.

Daryl looked to Rick who chuckled and put his hands up.

"You're on your own for this one." He said.

Daryl sighed and looked to the sky.

"OK, fine, but don't expect me to be all lovey dovey." He said.

Rick groaned and smiled.

"About that, I have a plan." He said.

Daryl sighed.

"I'm getting married for real?" he asked.

Rick nodded and clapped Daryl on the back.

"Congrats." He said in a mocking tone.

Daryl groaned and I just laughed.

This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**_

 **WARNING: THERE IS AN INTIMATE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

We walked up to the house, to find Hershel.

"Well?" asked Hershel.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked.

Daryl and I looked at each other and then at Rick, who nodded.

"We are going to get hitched." Said Daryl.

I looked and saw that Shane was fuming.

This was not how he had wanted things to go.

He was hoping we would leave and then he could take Rick on.

Boy this guy had another thing coming for him.

I looked to Rick who nodded.

"Would like you to ceremony, Hershel." I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"Very well, I'll go get my Bible. Gather who you want." He said.

I looked to Rick, as Shane stomped off.

"Ok, so all we need to do is keep this pretense up and once Shane is gone, we can explain everything to Hershel." He said.

I stiffened.

Rick wanted me to make a mockery of marriage.

Marriage was a big deal.

Daryl studied me for a moment and then spoke.

"Rick, you are asking us to make a mockery of marriage, and what things used to be like. If we are going to do this, it's going to be for real. We will help you any possible way we can, but yer gonna have to accept that this marriage is gonna be as real as it is." He said.

Rick looked stunned and so did I.

I need a walk. I said.

I walked away. I needed time to think this through and what I was about to do.

* * *

 ** _Daryl's P.O.V._**

Rick turned to me after Cassie had walked away.

"What was that about? You don't care about marriage." He said.

I sighed.

"I know I don't, but she does, and she saved Sophia, I owe her that." I replied.

Rick nodded and clapped me on the back.

"Well, then congrats." He said.

I swiped his hand off.

"Yea, yea, yea." I said.

Rick laughed.

I looked at Cassie as she walked away.

You couldn't even tell she was pregnant from behind.

She had all the right curves in all the right places.

I felt myself being drawn back to our kiss.

What had I been thinking when I kissed her.

I remembered her eyes dancing with a smile.

What I would give to have her smile at me like that again.

I shook it off and stormed off saying that was going hunting.

Rick shook his head at me in laughter as I walked off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shane watching Cassie as she walked.

I felt my inner animal ignite.

I stormed into the woods with my crossbow.

I couldn't wait for Shane to be gone, that ass needed to go, and quickly.

* * *

 _ **Cassie's P.O.V.**_

When I got back from walking around the farm, I was greeted by Lori who smiled at me.

"I heard what happened. Are you sure about this?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, Rick and Daryl know what they are doing, and I trust them, and I trust Daryl. I know from what Sophia told me that I can trust him and that he would never hurt me." I said

Lori's eyes smiled.

"I can see how he looks at you when you are not looking." She said.

"He likes you." She said.

I smiled, remembering Daryl's confession in the tent.

Lori knew I was not telling her something but she didn't pry.

"Well, they are waiting for us inside. Let's get you married." She said.

We walked into the house to see Daryl, Rick and Hershel waiting for us.

I smiled and walked up to them.

Hershel spoke.

"Well, let's get you two married." He said.

The ceremony was short and Hershel finally pronounced us man and wife.

"You may kiss your bride." He said.

I blushed and Daryl looked around awkwardly.

He quickly brought his mouth to mine in a quick peck.

Rick smiled and congratulated Daryl while Lori congratulated me.

"Let's get your stuff moved into Daryl's tent." She said.

I looked to Daryl who nodded his approval.

I followed Lori and we moved what little I had to Daryl's tent.

"We are going to have to do a run and get some baby stuff." She said.

I nodded.

Little did we know that night was going to change everything we knew.

* * *

That night, Daryl and I saw around the campfire with the rest of the group.

We were all talking as if nothing happened.

Shane finally spoke up.

"Well, aren't we going to talk about the big issue here?" he asked

Rick turned to him.

"What's that Shane?" he asked with annoyance.

"The fact that Daryl and Cassie are now married!" yelled Shane

Rick sighed and I felt Daryl stiffen.

I placed a hand on his arm and felt his relax just a little bit.

"What is the matter with that?" asked Rick

"They love each other, and they got married! The End!" said Rick

Shane snorted.

"They don't even know each other, how can they love each other?" he asked.

Rick and Daryl both stood up.

Rick turned to Daryl.

"I got this." He said.

Daryl nodded and sat back down next to me.

"Shane, let's go for a walk." He said.

"I don't feel like it." Said Shane.

"That wasn't a request!" yelled Rick.

Taken back, Shane got up and followed Rick.

They walked away and it didn't look like things were going to be good.

I suddenly felt really tired.

"Daryl, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." I said.

Daryl nodded.

"I'll go with you." He said.

I suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Rick stood with us at our tent after the blowup with Hershel and Shane.

"I need to talk to Shane and confront him about trying to get me out and taking control. I also don't believe anything he says anymore. You and I both know he didn't get away without shooting that poor man to get away. He even lied to Lori about me. He is trouble." Said Rick

Daryl nodded.

"So what do you need us to do?" he asked

Rick sighed.

"I need you two to be so in love that it sickens Shane and everyone else around us. We need it to be believable. I think that Shane was hoping Hershel would just kick you off the farm for fornication." Said Rick

Daryl snorted at the word fornication.

I smiled and stifled a laugh.

"That way he could make his move?" I asked.

Rick nodded.

"He knows Daryl's got my back." Said Rick

I nodded.

"So we are in love so that he does not win this round." I said.

Rick nodded.

I smiled.

"I can do that." I said.

Daryl nodded.

"Do my best." He said.

Rick smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

I sighed.

"Wait, so what happens after?" I asked.

Daryl tensed up and turned to Rick.

"Well then you two will be married. What you two decide to do is up to the two of you." He said.

Daryl nodded and I felt a pain in my heart.

This was a big decision but I couldn't let Rick or Daryl down.

I had to do this.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I came out of my flashback and saw that Daryl was watching me.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

Daryl snorted.

"Ok woman, let's go, time to sleep." He said.

I smiled and curled up to him.

"Who said I wanted to sleep?" I asked.

This got a couple of giggles from the women around the fire.

I could have sworn that Daryl blushed.

I knew that he knew what I was doing, but still he looked cute.

"Ok, let's go, you crazy woman." He said.

I smiled and followed Daryl.

We were leaving with little laughs and cheers.

Daryl shook his head as he took my hand in his and led me to the tent.

We got in, and Daryl zipped the tent.

He turned to me.

"Good thinking." He said.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"You must be exhausted." He said.

"I am." I said.

"I feel like I'm carrying a watermelon." I said.

Daryl snorted.

I laid down on the sleeping bag that Daryl had for me.

I felt little angel kick.

I took a quick intake of breath.

Daryl's head whipped around.

"You OK, what's wrong?" he asked.

"just a kick." I said.

Daryl visibly relaxed.

I looked at him.

"You wanna feel?" I asked.

Daryl nodded and slowly walked over to me.

I placed his hand where the baby was kicking.

I saw a smile go on his face.

Daryl suddenly spoke.

"Hey little Angel. I'm gonna take care of you and your mamma." He said.

I smiled.

Daryl looked at me and spoke.

"I mean it." He said.

I nodded.

"I know." I said.

We heard Rick and Shane come back, and Daryl quickly opened our tent door to see Rick give Daryl a signal.

Daryl quickly closed the tent flap and looked at me.

"Showtime." He said.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Daryl spoke.

"Rick needs us to pretend to be in love, and it's our wedding night, so I'm guessing he wants us to make some noise and be convincing." He said.

I felt a blush creep up.

Daryl came over to me.

He crawled over to me.

"Follow my lead and everything will be fine." He said.

I nodded.

We heard Shane perch next to our tent, just like Rick had planned.

Daryl lit the lantern so that our shadows bounced off the tent for Shane to see.

Lucky for us, no one else could see the shadows, just Shane.

Daryl crawled over to me and spoke.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He said.

I blushed.

This man was now my husband and I was blushing.

What was wrong with me?

I smiled.

"Me too." I replied.

We heard a snort from Shane.

Daryl nodded and I nodded back.

Daryl leaned in and kissed me with a passion that was so great, I felt my very core being rocked.

He stopped, pulled away, and turned the lamp off.

I looked at him with a questioning gaze.

His eyes said it all.

Daryl Dixon wanted his wife and he didn't want Shane to see anything.

I smiled and leaned into kiss Daryl.

A moan escaped his lips.

His hands pulled my hips to him.

I felt a moan escape me as he kissed me and touched me all over.

I felt his hands go to my buttons on my shirt and soon my shirt was off and so was his.

His hands grabbed my breasts and pulled them to him.

He wanted to be close to me.

I went to lay me down but then stopped.

"Can you be on your back? I heard Hershel say something about that." He said.

I sat up.

"No, but I can turn over." I said.

I heard Daryl groan, almost trying to control himself and I slipped out of my pants and underwear and turned on my hands and knees.

I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me to him.

His fingers danced around my skin and suddenly I felt his bare skin against my backside.

I gasped in pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked in a sexy, yet cocky tone.

I nodded.

Words could not come out of my mouth.

I felt Daryl shift and move to get us both more comfortable.

His hands came around my belly and started to rub.

I was in pure bliss mode.

We both were.

Suddenly, a shot rang out.

We sprang apart, but grabbing our clothes as best as we could in a little tent.

Daryl was the first to get dressed and then proceeded to help me.

I smiled as he helped me up.

He looked at me before we got out of the tent.

"We will finish this later, stay close to me. I don't know what is going on, but I don't want to lose you in the chaos." He said.

I nodded.

We got out of the tent to see a lot of walkers running all over the place and the barn was on fire.

We watched as T-dog, Carol, Carl and Lori jumped into a car and took off.

Rick saw us and ran up to us.

"Daryl, things went south with Shane, he is dead. Where is Carl and Lori?" he asked.

"They are gone in a car with T-Dog and Carol." He said.

Rick relaxed a little knowing his family got out.

"OK, you two stick together, and we are going to get out of here. I got a car too, so we will put whoever we can in it." He said

Daryl looked at me and quickly stopped Rick.

"Rick, Cassie can't ride on a bike, she has to go with you. I'll go on my bike and distract them with the noise." He said.

I felt my heart stop.

It was happening again.

I couldn't do it again.

I turned to Daryl.

"No, please I can't go through it again!" I said.

Daryl stopped and cupped my face in his hands.

"You have to, for me, and for little angel. I will find you. Stay with Rick." He said.

I nodded and turned to Rick who was fighting off walkers.

"Let's go." He yelled.

We ran to the car and he got me in. I turned to the back seat to see Beth and Hershel in the back seat.

Rick ran to the driver side, killing walkers as he ran.

He got in and shut the door and drove.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**_

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

We drove for what seemed like hours and finally, the gas gave out. We piled out of the car and started up the road.

"I know this place." Said Rick.

"Really, where are we?" I asked holding my belly.

"There is a prison up the road." He said.

"I think that's our best guess." He said.

I nodded and we turned to walk up the road towards the Prison, but not before I heard the sound of a bike.

I sighed in relief as I saw Daryl come around the bend on this bike.

"He wasn't followed by any walkers?" asked Beth.

I sighed.

I didn't care, Daryl was safe. My Daryl was safe.

I went to him as quickly as I could and hugged him.

We kissed with a passion that was so great, my knees almost went weak and then he pulled away and just held me.

He held me and we didn't let go for a whole minuet, before we heard a soft cough behind us.

We turned to see Rick.

He had a look of surprise yet happiness for us.

Rick informed Daryl where we were heading.

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed.

We had cleared the prison and were sharing it with some prisoners.

Daryl and I had our own cell, but every single time we got close to continuing our wedding night, something would come up.

Daryl would either be on watch or someone would need something.

We had gone on runs and gotten baby stuff for me, and Lori.

Turned out she was pregnant with Shane's baby.

Lori and I hung out a lot.

Both of us were big.

Lori was about the same size as me.

Turned out she had been hiding it the whole time.

Then the outbreak happened in the prison.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Walkers were everywhere, and we had to get them.

We lost T-dog and the prisoners all died.

When we all met up in the courtyard, Lori, Maggie, and Carl were missing.

"Where is Carl and Lori?" asked Rick.

His eyes started to water.

Suddenly we spun around to hear a door open.

Maggie came out with Carl close behind.

Maggie's arms were all bloody and she was carrying a baby.

I gasped.

"Where's Lori?" asked Rick

"Where is she?" he asked.

Maggie couldn't answer.

She just cried.

Rick dropped to the ground and cried.

"No No No NO!" he yelled.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

That was a month ago, and I was now due any day now.

Daryl was always close by.

I was outside in the garden with Rick. He had taken up being a farmer to get through everything.

Yesterday, he had finally held Judith, and he and Carl were finally getting over Lori's death.

I felt a pain, and knew that It was time.

"Rick?" I asked.

"Yea", he said and turned to me.

I could see the fear in his face when he saw me crunched over.

"Relax, I just need some help to my cell." I Said.

"My water broke." I said.

Rick stood frozen.

Carl had just come by.

"Rick!" I yelled.

There was no response.

I turned to Carl.

"Carl, go get Daryl, I'm having this baby and your dad is in shock." I Said.

Carl nodded and ran to get Daryl screaming for him.

I felt another pain hit and I yelled out in pain.

This must have woken Rick up because he quickly came over to me and picked me up and started carrying me.

Another contraction hit, and I cried out in pain.

Rick was just coming up the hill to the entrance when Daryl came bolting out followed by Carl, Carol, and Glenn.

Rick handed me to Daryl.

Another contraction hit and I cried out.

"It's ok Cassie, I got you. Hershel is on his way to our cell." Said Daryl.

I couldn't answer. I just nodded.

Daryl carried me to our cell, and as he said, Hershel was waiting for us.

I felt the need to push as Hershel checked me out.

"I NEED TO PUSH! I NEED TO PUSH NOW!" I yelled.

Hershel nodded.

"Go for it." He said.

I pushed and pushed.

"Come on Cassie, you can do this." Daryl said as he held me from behind.

I sighed.

"Daryl, I love you." I Said

Daryl stiffened then relaxed.

"I love you too, now push Little Angel out." He said.

I nodded and pushed until we heard the cry of a beautiful baby.

"It's a girl." Said Hershel.

I smiled.

"A girl, we have a girl Daryl." I said through happy tears.

Daryl smiled and looked down at us.

Hershel handed the baby to me and I cradled her.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" I said.

Daryl smiled down at us.

I looked up and Daryl and smiled, then looked back at our baby.

"Hey Angel." I Said.

Daryl looked taken back.

"You named her Angel?" he asked.

I nodded.

"It seemed right." I said.

Daryl nodded.

"Yea, Hey little Angel." He said.

Angel looked at us.

"I'm your mommy and this is your daddy." I said.

Daryl looked at me and our eyes met.

"He is gonna be the best daddy." I said to Angel as I continued to look at Daryl.

Daryl smiled and looked down at Angel.

"You hear that, I'm gonna be the best daddy. Keep all those boys away." He said.

I laughed and so did Hershel.

* * *

After I finished my delivery and got cleaned up and cleared to heal by Hershel.

We placed Angel in her bassinet that Rick had picked up for her on a run.

I was so tired from the delivery.

Angel started to cry, and I heard footsteps come into the room.

Suddenly, angel stopped crying.

I opened my eyes to see Daryl holding her and cradling her with care.

I closed my eyes and listened.

"Hey Angel." Daryl whispered.

"I'm your daddy, and I'm gonna take care of you, and protect you and your mamma." He said.

I stifled a sniff.

"I'm gonna teach you to hunt, and defend yourself against walkers, and teach you everything I can." He said.

I opened my eyes to see Daryl placing a sleeping Angel back in her bassinet.

"Hey." I Said as he turned to me.

"You heard that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. And I loved it." I said.

Daryl smiled.

"Here, come lay in bed with me?" I asked.

Daryl nodded and climbed in with me.

I rested my head on his shoulders.

It felt right and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own walking dead.**_

 **Warning: THERE IS AN INTIMATE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

Weeks past, and I healed nice.

Angel was healthy and Daryl and my relationship was closer than ever, now that we were proud parents of a baby girl.

Daryl was so good with her.

One night when we had put her to sleep. Beth had offered to watch her for us so we could sleep.

Daryl came to me and kissed me.

It was just like the kiss on the bike before we got to the prison and my knees went weak.

Daryl smiled into the kiss.

He knew what he was doing to me.

I moaned into his lips.

Daryl quickly got up and closed our curtain that blocked the door and small bar windows for privacy.

"Are you ready to finish what we started in our tent?" he asked.

I laughed and took his face in my hands.

"Yes, more than you will ever know." I said.

Daryl smiled and kissed me.

Soon, all our clothes were shed, and there was nothing between us.

Our skin touching each other was pleasurable, but our bodies craved more.

He saw the bite mark.

"When did you get bit, and how you are not dead?" he asked in awe.

I told him the story and he looked at me in awe.

"We have to tell Rick." He said and went to get up.

I grabbed him.

"Daryl Dixon, you are not going to leave me like this right now. You can tell Rick later" I said.

Daryl laughed and came over to me.

"Want me that bad?" he asked

I groaned as he kiss me.

Daryl slowly placed himself between my legs.

"Are you ready Mrs. Dixon?" he asked.

I stopped

That was the first time he called me Mrs. Dixon.

I nodded and watched as he took the necessary precautions to not have another little Angel.

And we were off.

Our bodies were on fire with our touches.

Every touch was an electric fire all around.

It felt so good and pleasurable.

When we finally finished and came down from our making love session.

We were twisted in each other's arms.

I looked to Daryl.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

Daryl sighed.

"Don't know, but maybe you having the cure will help everyone find a little hope." He said.

I sighed into Daryl's arms.

"I love you Daryl." I said.

Daryl kiss me.

"I love you too." He said.

We drifted off to sleep just like that.

For the first time in a long time, we were at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead.**_

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Epilogue:**

* * *

It had been a year, and things were going great at the Prison.

Rick had gotten in touch with Sargent Abraham Ford, who had come and taken blood samples from me.

When he realized what was in my blood.

He quickly made up a cocktail and immunized the whole group, babies included.

Their bodies had responded differently.

But they all passed the fever stage, and were immune.

How did we know this?

My Daryl had so much faith in me that he got injected and then went to prove his point and got himself bit just to see if it worked.

Thank Goodness it did.

He then took some more blood and explained how human contact would spread the cure, like sharing drinks and such.

He said he would take the cure to Washington.

Apparently there was a small station there, working on the cure, and they were now able to broadcast as much as possible.

I looked at Daryl as Abraham left.

"So, did we find that hope you were talking about?" I asked.

Daryl nodded.

"I think finding hope was easier than we thought." He said.

I smiled. I knew now was the perfect time to tell him.

"Hey Daryl?" I asked.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I think I can give you just a little more hope." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

Daryl swooped me up and kissed me with a holler.

Rick and some of the gang rushed over to see if something was wrong.

Daryl waved to them.

"Nah, we are fine! I'm going to be a daddy again!" he said.

Rick smiled.

I could tell he was reminded of Lori, but was happy for us.

"Congrats." He said.

I smiled and kissed Daryl.

"Looks like things worked out." I said.

Daryl nodded and kissed me.

"Yea, looks like it." He said.

 _ **THE END**_


	9. Keeping the Hope Coming Soon!

Sequel is coming soon. I just needed a couple hours break. I start the second part tonight. Thanks for your review. If you have any way that you think the story should go, then by all means, let me know!


	10. SEQUAL UP!

**Sequel up!**

 **"Keeping the Hope!"**


End file.
